Naruto Project
by Kira Hijishima Clan
Summary: Konoha is on its way to implosion.Danzo's rule is razing the city to the ground.Sasuke's capture only leads to more sorrow.Konoha's allies are getting restless.Can Kira, a royal of the ancient Hijishima Clan, and her innocence bring Konoha back together?
1. Tsunade

**Hello, my lovely browsers! This story is currently nameless, and the title is up for _you_ to decide! But that's until later one! For now it'll just be titled: Naruto Project.**

**The chapters are extremely short and will probably be inconsistant some times, but worry not! I think they will be quite satisfying.**

**I try to add all the characters in the Naruto series, but it's harder than it looks, so I had to kill off a few. (sorry).**

**WARNING: _If you are still in the process of reading the manga series, STOP READING THIS FANFIC! It contains bundles of SPOILERS._**

* * *

Rain poured over Konoha.

Tsunade's picture was framed and placed upon her stone. Now the last Sannin was gone. A man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes solemnly laid a white flower on her grave, and behind him followed a green-eyed woman. She too, laid a white flower on her grave, speaking words she felt were unspoken during the leader's life. A line of black-clothed teachers, students, and friends waited to say their goodbyes.

"Tsunade," came voice that caught the man's attention. "Even though your ways of teaching lead to the destruction of Konoha, you were still a brave-hearted woman." Hearing this, the man clenched his fists and emitted a low growl. The green-eyed woman beside him touched his shoulder lightly and shook her head.

The sky was gray with clouds, gray with tears. It was difficult to believe Tsunade would be up there somewhere.

* * *

**Welp, that was the end of part one of the Naruto Project. I hope your browsing was enjoyed! **

**xoxo,**

**Kira Hijishima Clan.**


	2. Home

**Well, guys, here's the second part; it's an introduction to the new character!!! Who might she be?**

* * *

"I shouldn't have left home," she thought miserably. Although it was raining, her mouth was extremely dry. She'd gone three days without much sleep or food because of the constant rain, but now she didn't have much choice since the leaf hawk she'd made from an oak had smothered in the rain.

She'd already well past the Country of Lightning, and the only travelers she'd encountered were empty-handed bandits. Now she was hungry, tired, and wet. There was nothing much she could do in this situation except find some shelter and sleep. But her eyes were already heavy, and she drifted to sleep beside the crumpled leaf hawk.

* * *

**^_^ yes, indeed, it's very short.**

**love love,**

**Kira Hijishima Clan**


	3. Listening

**FINALLY! Some _actual_ dialogue! Hope you like this chap: PART THREE!**

* * *

"Dammit!" Naruto growled, angrily bustling into the room. Hinata looked up as the blonde came into the room.

"Naruto-kun," she said. His peers then looked up, hearing his name.

"Hey Naruto." It was Shikamaru this time. "You okay?"

"I'm anything _but_ okay," he responded. "Donzo, I know it was him." Sakura came from behind him and said, "I know you have suspicions Naruto. I think we all do. But we don' t have any proof, so there's nothing we can do." Naruto clenched his fists, enough that his knuckles turned white.

"Aye," said Kiba. "That bastard was always scheming, but there ain't much we got. The Council will think we're kid who are just mourning." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"But we can't just let him get away with it!" Naruto howled, pulling at his hair in frustration. "He's gonna send Konoha to ruins!" The peers looked grim then, knowing there was nothing they could do.

Ino clearly looked flustered while studying her friends' faces. "Hold up," she said. "What are you all talking about? Danzo? What did he do?"

"We think," Shino said, "that Danzo murdered the fifth Hokage."

..000..

Amid the miserable chaos stood a black ops member outside the room, listening intently to each word. And to a particular speaker.

* * *

**Weelll, of course Ino finally shows her idiocy (sorry Ino fans).**

**and Oh no! Root ninjas are listening! They're EVERYWHERE!**

**STAY TUNED,**

**Kira Hijishima Clan**


End file.
